


Butterfingers and Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds out how little he knows about his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfingers and Love

Butterfingers and Love - Patt 

“Hey Connor, have you seen Jim this morning?” Blair asked as he tossed a huge pile of files onto his desk. 

“Simon said something about him having to go up to Vice to talk to someone. He should be back shortly.” Connor smiled at her friend and co-worker and wondered if she should offer to help him get the files cleared off his desk. Then she quickly thought better of it. 

“So what have you been up to lately, Connor?” 

“I was just taking a Quiz in a magazine and it’s amazing how much you don’t know about someone you’re sleeping with.” 

“Who are you sleeping with? Someone here?” Blair began his in seat bounce. 

“If you must know, it’s Detective Mason from Vice. He’s so sweet and nice, but I know nothing about him.” 

“So maybe it’s time you learned.” Blair suggested. 

“If I asked you questions about Jim, would you know the answers?” 

“Hey, no one is supposed to know about me and Jim besides you.” 

“Everyone knows about you and Jim. Now do you want to do the quiz or not?” Connor had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the look on Blair’s face. 

“Hit me with your best shot.” Blair dared his friend. 

“Okay, here is the first one. Would you say Jim is Vanilla or chocolate when it comes to sex?” 

“I don’t even understand the question. That’s a dumb one, unless you want to explain it to me.” Blair smiled at the irritated look Connor was wearing. 

“Well, is sex with him just plain like vanilla or is it more exciting like chocolate?” 

“That’s easy, then. He’s chocolate with extra chocolate fudge on top. I’m ready for the next one.” 

Connor looked quickly at the quiz and said, “What is his favorite sexual position.” 

Blair had the sense to blush and answered, “I’m not telling you that, but I do know his favorite position.” 

“Do you know that for sure, have you ever asked him?” 

“No, but it’s what he likes to do most, so I’m thinking it’s probably his favorite if he keeps doing it.” Blair burst out laughing. 

“Next question; do you believe your lover to be true to only you?” 

“Well, who in the hell else would he be true to? That’s a dumb one, Connor.” 

They both started to laugh and Connor lowered her voice a little more. “What is his favorite kind of candy bar?” 

“Huh?” Blair was suddenly confused. 

“This is easy enough, what is his favorite candy bar?” She knew she had him this time. 

“Jim doesn’t eat candy.” 

“Yes, he does, he was eating some of Brown’s candy bar the other day and they were fighting over it.” 

“Fuck… I don’t know his favorite candy bar. What kind was he eating when he and Brown were fighting over it?” 

Connor thought a minute and said, “I think it was a Butterfinger. I can’t be positive, but I’m pretty sure.” 

Blair got up from his desk and began to pace. “You know, this just makes me realize there are probably a ton of things that I don’t know about Jim. I should know what kind of candy bar he likes the best, shouldn’t I?” 

“You don’t have to make a big deal out of it, Sandy, do you feel like going on to the next question?” 

“Sure, let’s see how much I don’t know about him.” Blair sounded down. 

“Keep your chin up, Sandy. You can’t know everything about everybody. Now what is his favorite vegetable?” 

“I can’t believe I don’t know his favorite candy bar. Have I never run to the store and bought him one before? I honestly don’t remember him liking Butterfingers.” 

“Sandy, we’re on the next question now. Do you know that one?” 

“Oh, that one’s easy. He loves Asparagus, either as a side dish or in a casserole. It’s his favorite.” 

“See, that wasn’t so tough. You knew that one and you knew his favorite sexual position. You also knew what flavor of ice cream he was. So don’t be so hard on yourself.” Connor patted Blair on the back. 

“Okay, while I’m filing these do you want to give me the rest of them. I can see how much I don’t know about him. But we have to stop if anyone else comes into the bullpen, especially Jim.” 

“Does he tell you he loves you on the phone?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Blair was beginning to hate this quiz. 

“Do you wish he did?” Connor asked without looking at the page in the magazine. 

“Sometimes I wish he was a little more emotional, yeah.” 

Does he tell you he loves you after sex?” 

“Connor, that’s none of your business.” 

“Okay, that’s a no.” Connor laughed as Blair swatted at her. 

“Sometimes he does and sometimes he doesn’t.” Blair tried to explain. 

Connor looked at the next question and said, “Do you feel like your lover only says I love you because you said it first?” 

“Yes…” 

“Just yes, you’re not even going to explain?” 

“Just go to the next one, will ya?” Blair sighed. 

“Does your lover show public signs of affection without you asking him to?” 

“Not really and I think this test is stupid. I’m getting depressed.” 

“Sandy, it’s just a quiz, so stop worrying about it.” 

“He doesn’t want anyone to know about us, so that’s why he doesn’t, I guess. But when we’re out somewhere alone, he still doesn’t show much PDA.” 

“Well, you’re going to have to work on that aren’t you?” Connor teased. 

“I think that Jim is pretty set in his ways, don’t you agree?” Blair asked. 

“It’s never too late to try and teach that old dog new tricks. Try it, he might like it.” Connor began to laugh. 

“You are talking about James Joseph Ellison, right? I mean, he’s not an old dog, but his tricks are good enough for me.” Blair thought he handled that quite well. He looked up and saw Jim get off of the elevator and said, “Stop… Jim is here.” 

“Hey Jimbo, how was Vice. Did you give Mason a hug for me?” Connor loved teasing Jim. 

“Stop calling me Jimbo and no I didn’t give him a hug, although he did ask if you wanted to go for lunch and I told him to call and ask you, I sure as hell didn’t know.” 

Blair and Connor both burst out laughing and Jim got pissed off and went to his desk. “Chief, are you going to put those files away, or you redecorating your desk with them?” 

“Hey Jim, how about lunch?” Blair asked nervously.

Jim looked at him strangely, noticing a difference in his voice and heartbeat. “Sure, you want to go now?” 

“Yeah, we’ll go to Martino’s and have Mexican if that’s okay with you.” Blair suggested and Jim smiled his answer. Blair knew how much Jim loved Mexican. Or at least he thought he did. 

Jim told Joel where they were going since Simon was out of the office and met Blair at the elevator. He wondered what had happened while he was up in Vice. Something was wrong with Blair, he could tell and it was scaring the shit out of him. The one thing he was most afraid of was losing Blair. Hopefully, he wasn’t going to break up with him over lunch. 

As they got into the elevator, Blair smiled at Jim making Jim feel somewhat better. They were both quiet until they got into the truck. As soon as Blair buckled up his seatbelt, he said, “Why don’t I know your favorite kind of candy?” 

“You’ve never asked and I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. It’s Butterfinger if you really want to know.” Jim looked over at his lover with such fondness, he had never felt. “What kind of candy bar do you like?” 

“My favorite bar is Butterfinger, too. I love them. I think it’s sort of cute that we like the same type.” Blair smiled over at his love and wanted to kiss him in the worst way. 

When they arrived at the restaurant they were taken to a booth. Jim sat across from Blair and waited for the ax to fall.

In a very hushed tone, Blair asked, “Jim, what is your favorite position in bed?” 

Matching the hushed tone, Jim said, “Curled up around you sleeping.” 

“No, I mean for sex.” 

“Oh… I guess maybe when I’m fucking you and you lose all control. That’s my favorite position.” Jim was blushing big time. 

“I really thought it was going to be when I sucked you off, that seems like your favorite thing. I guess I don’t know as much as I thought I did about you.” Blair looked totally disgusted. 

“Well, I love everything we do in bed, so they’re all my favorites, but I truly love when I’m inside of you the most.” 

“Why don’t you ever tell me you love me when you call me?” Blair blurted out. 

Jim thought a moment and finally said, “Well, maybe because there are people around when I call you and I don’t want everyone to know our business.” 

“I guess that makes a certain amount of sense, but how about when it’s just you and me? You don’t tell me you love me unless I tell you first. It’s almost like you’re saying it because you feel obligated.” Blair had a very sad look on his face that was upsetting Jim. 

“Okay, I’m going to work on some things, Blair. I promise I’ll try and tell you how I feel about you when we’re together. I do love you, more than you could ever know, but I have a hard time showing it sometimes.” Jim hoped that Blair would understand him. 

Blair smiled over at Jim and said, “That made me about melt when you just said you loved me. See, this is what I mean. I just want you to say it now and then. Now I want to how you feel about public displays of affection.” 

“Blair, it isn’t that I don’t want to touch you all the time in public, but I don’t want everyone to know our business. It’s exactly that; our business and no one else’s.” 

“But what if I want you to hold my hand some day?” Blair knew he was pushing, but also knew that they were that important. 

Jim reached across the table and held Blair’s hand and asked, “Like this?” 

Blair whispered, “Exactly like this, god do you do this well. I love being touched.” 

Jim moved over the table and kissed Blair as the waitress was coming to wait on them. She blushed and smiled. Jim sat down blushing himself and both he and Blair were smiling. 

After they ordered, Jim asked, “Blair, what brought this entire thing on today?” 

“Well, Connor and I were doing a Quiz from a magazine and I realized I didn’t know that much about my lover and that wasn’t a good thing.” 

“I’m almost afraid to ask what else she asked you.” Jim seriously didn’t want to know. 

“She asked if sex with you was vanilla or chocolate.” 

Jim was taking a drink of his water and he choked on it and spit water across the table onto Blair. “Please tell me you didn’t say Vanilla.” 

“I said you were chocolate with chocolate topping and she left it at that.” 

“Thank you, Chief.” Jim leaned over the table again and kissed Blair. This was getting to be fun and Jim never thought he would kiss Blair in public. He found out he liked it. 

After a nice lunch, the men headed back to the station and Jim stopped at the drug store. Blair waited in the truck when Jim said he would be right out. Blair smiled when he saw his lover come walking out of the store carrying two Butterfinger bars. 

Blair knew he would have to thank Connor later, but it was going to be much later. He had plans for his man tonight which might involve chocolate syrup with cherries on top. He was going to be sure that he asked more questions from now on. The next time he took a quiz, he was going to know the damn answers. 

The end.


End file.
